Ignorance is Bliss
by OreAkira
Summary: Gilbert truly believes that ignorance is bliss Everything would be fine as long as they don't know about it right? this can't be happening... I can't love my brother ... and its impossible that he loves me back! Germancest  First fanfic  AU.. lame summary
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Axis Power Hetalia is not mine... sad to say ;A;

**CHAPTER ONE: Usual Friday Night Out**

**June 25,2010

* * *

**

"GilGil wait up!" the Spanish man, who had green eyes and a messy brown hair, shouted while running towards the albino. The albino turned around, he had a mixture of white and silver hair, bright red eyes and a pale complexion. "What is it Antonio?" the albino asked. "Today is Friday ! It's Friday 'hang out' day _si_?" Antonio asked cheerfully. "Oh!... I almost forgot... is Francis coming?"." Of course I will _mon ami_! Today is your turn to treat us some drinks!" a long blond haired man with blue eyes who had a very strong French accent answered, clinging to Gilbert. "_W-was_?" Gilbert said shocked by the sudden appearance of the said French guy. "looks like GilGil forgot _si_?" Antonio said chuckling."_Oui_" Francis agreed. " Pfft... of course not! How can the AWESOME me forget that! I was just bluffing. Kesese"." Whatever you say _mon ami_, anyway off we go!"

The 'bad touch trio', that's the nickname they called themselves, went to their favorite bar like any typical Friday night. Like any typical Friday night they would always play the game 'last man standing', it was invented by Gilbert. The rules are simple, just drink as many beer as you can and whoever gets drunk first would pay for their next 'Friday night out'. Apparently Gilbert lost last Friday for the very FIRST time.

"Another beer down!" Gilbert exclaimed " Keep them coming!". " Looks like _mon cher_ Gilbert doesn't want to loose this time _oui_?"."Duh! How can the AWESOME me loose? Ha! I'll win as always Kesese!" Gilbert replied as he drank another beer. "Hey Antonio give up already? Can't defeat the AWESOME me _ja_?". " No, no -hic- I'm not -hic- yet drunk! Oh Romanito what are you doing here? -hic" Antonio said (obviously drunk). "_Mon cher_ I'm not your Romanito" Francis said hugging the drunk Spaniard anyway. "Oi! One more round! Kesese" Gilbert shouted as the 'badtouch trio' made themselves drunk.

-.-

Ludwig was busy studying, as usual, when he heard his dogs barking. Followed by a knock at his door, Ludwig set aside what he was doing as he went downstairs, expecting to see his brother in a drunk state. As he opened the door he said "_Bruder _you're late a-" his sentence was cut off when he saw not his brother but rather an Italian who had brown hair and brown eyes. It was Feliciano ,Ludwig's friend. "Ve~ Ludwig!" Feliciano said hugging the German. " I came to stay tonight, is it fine with you ve?" _J-ja_. It's fine" Ludwig let Feliciano in the house taking a glance at the street, looking for any sign of his brother. " is there anything wrong?" Feliciano asked, concern in his eyes. "_Nein_" Ludwig replied taking a last peek before closing the door.

-.-

"So how is your -hic- little child _mon ami_?". "Was? What -hic- child? Hey bring _mein beir_! -hic-"Gilbert asked looking very drunk, well if you compare him with Antonio... he looks pretty normal. "Ludwig _mon cher_, he is your little child _oui_?" Francis said trying to stop Antonio from doing anything horrible. "Ah! Of of course _mein_ Ludwig is doing AWESOME -hic- 'cuz I'm thre one taking care of him Kese". "-hic- My Roma-hic-nito is also -hic- doing fine, he is very adorable! -hic-" Antonio budged in. "Romanito~" Antonio suddenly mumbled hugging Gilbert. "O-oi! I'm not your -hic- freaking 'Romanito' bastard!". "Let me join the fun~" Francis coed hugging the albino too. "Argh! You guys ought to buy me more beer!" Gilbert struggled to push the two drunk man hugging him. "One more round!"

-.-

"Doitsu? Is everything alright?" Feliciano asked Ludwig, who has been staring at the gate for some time now. "D-doitsu?" Ludwig wondered about the name Feliciano just called him with. " Well you are German and 'Doitsu' means Germany in Japanese I thought it would be nice to call you that, I've started calling Kiku Nihon since he is Japanese too ve~". "I guess I have to get used with than name from now on then" Ludwig sighed. "So is everything alright?". " _Ja, _just wondering what time _bruder _will come". Ve~ Gilgil?" Feliciano asked like he didn't know what Ludwig was talking about. "Oh! Today is friday! Gilgil is with Francis nii chan ve~" Suddenly realizing what Ludwig meant. "_Ja_. He doesn't arive this late" Ludwig looks at the clock, it was 3:20 am.

-.-

"Oi Antonio just how heavy are you? Gah! Oi Francis stop clinging to me!" Gilbert complained, struggling to walk while avoiding to drop his two friends. "You should treat me for carrying you guys!" Gilbert shouted. "Oi Francis can we just rest at your house today? -hic- you guys are just too heavy I'll collapse in the middle of the road any minute now!" Gilbert said pulling them closer so not to drop them. "Sure_ mon cher _-hic- here are my door -hic- keys... sorry...". "Gilgil gomen -hic- I'll -hic- treat you -hic- on Monday -hic- for this" Antonio said giggling. "Don't forget what you just said!" Gilbert said preparing to run. "Yush!" Gilbert raced to Francis house with all his left energy. After succesfully bringing them to Francis house, Gilbert collapsed from exhaustion. "West~ give me _mein beir_~" Gilbert mumbled as he fell asleep.

-.-

"Oi Feliciano why are you in my room again? Didn't I tell you to put clothes on when you're sleeping" Feliciano just curled to the pillow. "Oi get up! We will be meeting Kiku today! Get ready and I'll be cooking breakfast now!" Ludwig demanded with a stern voice. "Ve~ ok" Feliciano stood up.

Ludwig was cooking breakfast when he turned to take a glimpse at his brother's room which was still empty. Ludwig sighed.

-.-

"Ugh" Gilbert whimpered slowly opening his eyes -sniff- "What's that delicious smell? Yeowch!" Gilbert cried in pain. He was having a hangover. " Oh _mon cher ,bonjour! _Here have some pain killers. Gilbert took the pain killers Francis offered to him. " Break fast would be serve in a minute... oh and can you wake Antonio up?" Francis requested turning back to the food he was cooking. "Oi Antonio wake up! Ew! Is that saliva?... Oi! How can you ignore oresama! Oi!" Gilbert was shaking Antonio while ranting. "Gilgil that hurts" Antonio said laughing. "I'm awake already so stop shaking me Gilgil" he said with a grin when his head suddenly ached. "Here take this painkillers" Gilbert offered, noticing Antonio's reaction just a second ago. "Won't you be needing one too?" Antonio asked before getting the medicine from Gilbert's hand. "Pfft. _Nein._I'm to awesome for hangover to greatly affect me! Kese" Gilbert said with a big grin plastered on his face. "Breakfast is served!" Francis shouted from the kitchen.

"Of Franshis ywou cwoosk greash fwud I shouwd mwash yosuh mweh wisht" Gilbert said stuffing himself with plenty of food. "_Mon cher_ I don't understand what you're saying... swallow your food before you speak!" Gilbert swallowed and said " I said your food taste AWESOME I should make you my wife! Kesese!". "I'm flattered _mon cher_ but won't Ludwig be jealous?" Francis said smirking " hm? What about west? Oh by the way Antonio your 'Romanito' called last night" Gilbert stuffed more food in his mouth. "W-what?" Antonio was shocked and accidentally dropped the tomato he was about to eat "what time? What did he ask? What did you say? Wha-" "Calm down... jeez he just asked if you were going home last night I said no cuz you were so drunk" Gilbert tried to explain. "Oh Romanito was worried about me~" Antonio said cheerfully. " Oh _muchos gracias _Francis! Gilgil! _Me la pasé bien_. but I must return to my Romanito soon ~" Antonio said dragging all his stuffs. "_Chau_" . "Kesese he really loves that tomato kid" . "_Oui_... Lovino is really adorable if I say so myself". "BAH! Lovino can't defeat my West!" Gilbert said proudly " he's the AWESOMEST _bruder _I've ever had!" "But _mon cher_ he IS you only brother". "_Ja. _And he is awesome... not as AWESOME as me though" Gilbert said eating all that was left. "This is really good you should cook for us more often"

"Guh, thanks Francis for the food it was really good and I'm stuffed!... but anyway bye bye have to go back to West now, he must be worried" Gilbert said preparing to leave. "Good-bye Kesese!"_ Au revoir monsieur_" Francis waved his hand.

-.-

"West! AWESOME me is home! Kesese" there was no reply. "West?" Gilbert searched for his brother when he saw something glisten in the kitchen, it was foiled food and a note.

'_Bruder _here is some wurst and pancaked I am with Kiku and Feliciano at the moment. I might come home late today, can you feed the dogs for me? _Danke Bruder_ -Ludwig'

"Kesese aww west made me pancakes!... kesese, oh well I guess I'll feed the dogs then walk them... maybe after I nap!" Gilbert decided.

-.-

"Oi wait up you stupid dogs!" Gilbert said annoyed. After feeding the dogs Gilbert decided to walk them without a leash and so now our albino German is running to catch up with them. "Finally!" Gilbert was able to reach the dogs who happened to stop at a park, sniffing something. "Oi what are you sniffing? Let oresama see" Gilbert pushed the dogs to look at what have caught their attention... a yellow chick. "Wah so cute! Come here little cutie~"Gilbert coed leaning closer to the chick. The bird chirped then nuzzled on Gilbert's silver locks. "Kesese can't resist my AWESOMENEST no little chick? Kese" Gilbert said standing up patting the chick. "Here let me bring you home, come now Berlitz! Blackie! Aster!" he commanded going back home with the 3 dogs and a chick.

-.-

"That was a great day, thank you Ludwig san, Feliciano san" the Japanese man with brown eyes and a silky black hair said, bowing. "No need to thank us for anything Kiku". "Ve~ then we shall get going now! Bye Doitsu! Come on Nihon~" Feliciano said cheerfully. "Please wait for me" Kiku said following Feliciano then suddenly stopping. "Good-bye Ludwig san see you tomorrow" Kiku bowed then started following Feliciano again.

-.-

"I'm home" Ludwig patted his dogs as he entered the house... there was no reply to Ludwig's statement. "_Bruder_?" Ludwig searched for the presence of his brother. "Oh West! Welcome home! Come here for a minute" Gilbert requested Ludwig. "_Was_ is it _bruder_?" Ludwig asked peeking to Gilbert's room. "Look at what I found! Ain't it awesome? Kesese" Gilbert said pointing at the chick on his head. "Where did you get it?" Ludwig asked carefully patting the chick. "Oh your dogs found it at the park" Gilbert said not leaving his eyes from the screen. "Oh so you walked the dogs, _Danke bruder_" Ludwig said standing up "so what are you gonna name it?". "Huh?" Gilbert asked confused, finally turning away from the screen and missing an enemy by doing so. "Darn it, oresama won't loose!". Ludwig waited till Gilbert finished his game. "Goal! Kese I won as usual ain't I AWESOME?" Gilbert said grinning at his brother. "_Ja_. So what are you naming the bird?". "I haven't thought about it yet" Gilbert confessed, his stomach growling. "West~ I'm hungry cook me some food~" "_Ja._ I suppose its time for dinner now". Ludwig said leaving the room. "West I want wurst and pancakes!" Gilbert shouted. "_Ja._ I'll try to make some"

-.-

"Uwah west you make better pancakes than Matthew!"Gilbert said proud of his brother's talent in making his favorite food. "Matthew?" Ludwig asked while eating some wurst."_Ja._ Matthew, Alfred's brother, he is the same age as you... wait... isn't he your classmate?" "_w-was_? I-i never heard nor saw him" Ludwig confessed blushing from embarrassment... how can he forget his own classmate. "West you look cute when you're embarrassed! Aw good boy! Uwah Gilbird you're just as awesome as me!" Ludwig snapped back when he heard the word 'Gilbird'. "Gilbird?" Ludwig asked, looking at his brother who was feeding the yellow chick. "Is that what you named the bird? " Ludwig wondered. "_Ja._ When you asked me what to name it I decided that since its awesome and I am AWESOME I should name it after me! Kesese" The albino said smilling. "Thish ish weawhy aweshome!" Gilbert said with dozen of pancakes in his mouth. "_Bruder_! Don't speak with your mouth full! _Gott_! Don't you have manners?" Ludwig asked placing a hand on his temple to control his temper. "_Ja, ja. Mutti_" Gilbert mumbled.

* * *

Finally ... this is my first fanfic sorry i'm still inexperienced at writing stories;A;

please R&R ... meep

darn... many typo ;A; ...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: APH is really not mine ;A; I wanna own prussia and germany =))))

**CHAPTER TWO: Typical Saturday Lunch**

**June 26,2010**

Uwah! Gilgil he is sooo cute!" Antonio said nuzzling the chick. "kesese I know! Ain't he AWESOME!" " Hmph. You and your 'AWESOMENESS' . Stupid jerk". Lovino commented rolling his eyes "Oh shut up Lovino,you're just jealous Antonio is nuzzling with my chick instead of you" Gilbert defended. "S-shut up!" Lovino blushed. "But is it as talented as my Pierre _mon cher_?" Francis questioned with a smug, receiving a glare from Gilbert. "_Nein._ But Gilbird is more AWESOME than your bird and he has ninja skills. Show him Gilbird!" The yellow chick obeyed his master's orders hiding at Gilbert's hair in a swift movement. It didn't even take a second! Gilbert grinned "see! Ain't he AWESOME! Beat that Francis" Gilbert offered now it was his turn to have a grin plastered on his face saying 'beat that loser!'. Francis just shrugged causing Gilbert's grin to grow larger.

"Gil nii chan can I see your yellow chick ve~?" Feliciano said cheerfully as he entered the Beilschmidt's household with Kiku. "Good afternoon everyone, sorry for intruding" Kiku bowed " No need to be modest Kiku, and sure Ita-chan , Gilbird show yourself again!" Gilbert commanded and Gilbird suddenly popped out of his owner's silver locks. "Cute~" Feliciano nuzzled the bird on the albino's head "ve~". "Keses can't resist his awesomeness ja?" Gilbert asked prouder than usual towards his now famous pet. "It looks interesting" Kiku offered staring at the yellow chick. Then, suddenly Kiku patted the yellow chick carefully while blushing. "Kesese, knew it" Gilbert grinned.

-3-

"So... who is taking care of Gilbird when you're working? " Antonio asked hugging Lovino closer to him. Lovino protested at first but let Antonio hug him anyway still blushing from embarrassment. "I was planning on bringing him with me at work actually" Gilbert confessed causing Francis to be worried for the safety of the bird. " But _mon cher_ aren't pets not allowed in the building?" "Kesese it's fine! My bird is AWESOME and all, we can get through security, besides my Fritz has ninja skills! Fritz can hide in my hair before anyone can notice him!" everyone looked at him confused at what he just called his pet. "Fritz?" Antonio and Francis asked confused. "Well Gilbird is so long so I decided to give it a nickname, an AWESOME one!" Gilbert explained. "Lazy ass" Lovino mumbled, Gilbert glared at him and Antonio reminded him of his manners " Lovino! I didn't taught you to say those words!" "Ve~ so do we call it Fritz from now on?" Feliciano wondered, Gilbert shook his head. "_Nein_, only oresama can call him that. You shall still call it as the AWESOME GILBIRD!" Gilbert proclaimed. "by the way, where is Kiku?" Francis asked noticing that their Japanese friend was missing. "Oh he is helping Ludwig cook our food ve~" Feliciano answered.

"Everyone, we're done preparing the food" Kiku informed the others who were in the living room. "Coming~" everyone replied... except for Feliciano... he asked if pasta was being served instead.

-3-

"Ve why is there no pasta" Feliciano pouted. "Oi potato bastard why didn't you serve any tomato?" Lovino said angrily " Lovino it's fine I'll serve you lots of tomato when we get home"Antonio giggled cheerfully before eating some sushi Kiku made. "Hey where's the beer?" Gilbert said stealing some wurst from his brother. "_Bruder_" Ludwig groaned, giving Gilbert his wurst. "Um... sake taste better with Japanese food" Kiku tried to explain. "_Non_. Wine taste great when eating food" Francis said slowly drinking the wine he had in his hand. "Oh sush!... west~ give me _mein beir~ bitte~_" Gilbert whined staring at Ludwig with his puppy dog eyes."_Mein beir_~" Ludwig then went outside and when he returned he was carrying a bucket of beer. "Here" Ludwig offered to his brother. "_Danke bruder! Ich __liebe dich~"_ Gilbert said hugging his brother. "_J-ja. Ja"_ Ludwig pushed Gilbert away from him, flustered. " I envy them! Lovino, Feliciano hug`" Antonio said with a big smile and arms open widely. "Ve~" Feliciano tackled on Antonio. " s-shut up I'm n-not g-gonna hug you!" Lovino shouted going as far as possible from Antonio causing him to be caught by Francis "Then let Francis nii chan hug you~" Francis said squishing Lovino.

"Um... Francis san you're scaring Lovino san" Kiku informed Francis while trying to stop himself from shaking. "Kesese more _beir_!" Gilbert shouted " Kesese let's drink more beer!". "O-oi g-get of m-me p-pe-perverted b-bastard... chigi!" "Francis! Let go of my cute Lovino" Antonio tried to pull Francis arm away from his scared Lovino. " Francis nii chan ve~" Feliciano said hitting Francis' arms. Francis just laughed hugging Lovino tighter. "C-chigi!" Lovino said shaking. "Kesese Kiku give me more beer!". "But G-Gilbert san" Kiku replied, looking at Ludwig who was now furious. "More beer!". "C-chigi!". "Ve~" "Romanito~" "Haha" "U-uhm..." SNAP. "ENOUGH! We are eating right now so would everyone please stop playing around ?. If you want to speak you must raise your hand and you will only be given 8 minutes. Understand?" Ludwig said, hands on the table, his head full of vein and a piercing glare on his eyes. Everyone became quiet, Francis letting go of Lovino. Antonio and Feliciano calming Lovino. Kiku serving them sake, Ludwig continued eating... and Gilbert saying "Oi its to quiet" Ludwig glared at his brother telling him to shut up. "West~" Gilbert whimpered. And they continued a quiet and awkward lunch. It was a typical Saturday afternoon.

* * *

a/n : uwah short chapter and thanks for the reviews i really appreciate it :D... please r&r

hahha I finished chapter three already but it still kinda sounds weird... was suppose to post this earlier but had some net problems ;A;

I might change some stuffs here too... haven't really checked the grammar and typos yet OTL gah lots of grammatically wrong errors ;A;


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hetalia was never mine... hopefully would be though =)))

** CHAPTER THREE: AN UNEXPECTED MEETING ON A SUNDAY**

**June 27,2010**

"_Bruder, _don't forget to lock the door if you leave" Ludwig reminded Gilbert while wearing some coat. "Where are you going?" Gilbert asked while playing some video games with Francis. "I'm going with Kiku, Feliciano, and Lovino to the library" Ludwig replied, now wearing his shoes. "Ve~ see you later Gilgil~" Feliciano hugged Gilbert before stepping out of the house. " Yesterday was fun, thank you very much" Kiku gave his thanks before following Feliciano outside the house. " Hmp. D-don't m-misinterpret me, I just went here for Feliciano and I'm just going with you,potato bastard, to the library because I have to do research myself!" Lovino explained as he pointed at the 'bastard', Ludwig. "_Ja"_ Ludwig sighed. _"Que te cuides_" Antonio bid them good-bye. "_Salut_" Francis said concentrated with the game. "Kese see you guys later!" Gilbert waved at his brother and company. After they were out of sight, Gilbert closed the door and went back to his video game.

"Why the long face Gilgil?" Antonio asked while serving them juice. " That's the face of jealousy _mon cher_" Francis tried to explain. "_W-was?_! Of course not! I just envy them that they can make my little brother feel comfortable, they look so happy together" Gilbert defended. "Don't you think Ludwig thinks the same way?" Francis offered " Why would he?"Gilbert questioned, drinking some juice. " Well probably because you're more attached yo us, your friends, than to your own brother" Antonio giggled. "True" Gilbert agreed. "Say what, why don't we go outside and do something fun" Gilbert suggested standing up. "And what would that 'something fun' be?" Francis asked now closing the video game. "Why don't we go to an arcade?" Antonio suggested. " Then hook up some girls? " Francis asked his eyes sparkling. " Kese sure, we'd do that, now come on!" Gilbert said picking up some change of clothes.

"So where are we really going?" Francis asked while waving to some girls passing by. "Wherever my AWESOMENESS brings us" Gilbert said whistling at the girl that passed by. "Why don't we really go to an arcade?" Antonio suggested "Sure, then let's play some awesome games!" Gilbert said as he raced towards the arcade. "Gilbert! Wait!" Antonio and Francis shouted. "Run faster" Gilbert said looking at Francis and Antonio with a grin, then suddenly speeding up. "Uff" Gilbert fell on the ground "Hey watch where you're walking!" a long curly brown haired girl shouted, annoyed. "Hey I'm sor- Elizabeta?" Gilbert suddenly gasped, surprised of the unexpected meeting with his long lost friend "G-Gilbert?" Elizabeta said as shocked as Gilbert was "How are you? It's been a long time since we last saw each other!" Elizabeta exclaimed. "Yes, the last time we saw each other was when we-" "Ahem" Francis interrupted their little chat. "_Mon ami_ won't you introduce us to the lovely lady?" Francis offered kissing Elizabeta's hand then winking. "Why you" Elizabeta said, mad, and was just about too hit Francis with a frying pan. God knows where she kept that humongous pan. "Elizabeta wait!" Luckily Gilbert grabbed Elizabeta's hand just before it hit Francis. "Oh sorry did it by instinct" Gilbert let go of Elizabeta's hand. "Woah scary" Antonio said, receiving a glare from Elizabeta and Gilbert. "What?" Antonio asked.

"Anyway Elizabeta, these are my friends, Francis and Antonio. Francis, Antonio, this is Elizabeta my ex" Gilbert said plainly. "EX?" Antonio and Francis gasped. "You had a girlfriend?" Francis asked stunned. "Ouch! What was THAT supposed to mean?" Gilbert asked, Elizabeta just chuckled. Gilbert glared at Elizabeta then, suddenly grinning "More like boyfriend actually" Gilbert mumbled "What did you just say?" Elizabeta asked, veins popping on her head and was just about to find her usual victim with her frying pan. " Well its true! You acted more manly than me on our younger days! I was quite shocked to learn you were a girl after you hit puberty! "Its not my fault you were weak! Besides I didn't know I was a girl back then either!" Elizabeta defended. "WHAT?" all asked, dumbfounded, Elizabeta shrugged.

After the shocking revelations, Francis and Antonio left the two to buy some ice cream.

"So where are you guys going?" Elizabeta asked while eating her ice cream. " We were just about to go to the arcade before you bumped onto us, how is Roderich by the way?" Gilbert asked licking Elizabeta's ice cream. "Vanilla taste good too, hnn?" Gilbert commented. "Oh Roderich is doing fine, Guess what!" Elizabeta replied eagerly. "What?"Gilbert asked, not that enthusiastic with whatever Elizabeta has to tell him. "Roderich just proposed to me! We're getting married this August!" Elizabeta exclaimed happily, suddenly jumping to Gilbert out of pure bliss. "Congratulations" Gilbert congratulated Elizabeta sincerely. "Too bad you can't have him anymore huh?" Elizabeta said letting go of Gilbert's body. "Kese not true, he still can't resist my AWESOMENESS!" Gilbert proclaimed, arms on his waist. "Oh really" Elizabeta giggled.

"Oh by the way, you know how to sew right?" Gilbert changed the topic. "Yes, why do you ask?" Elizabeta wondered. "Well you see I was planning on bringing a pet in the office, and I'm sure you know quite well that I can't bring pets in the office so I was planning on giving it a clothing that will make it go unnoticeable" Gilbert explained. " Is the pet big?". "_ Nein_. Its this" Gilbert took the chick that was sleeping on his head. "Oh!" Elizabeta exclaimed "I didn't even notice it was hiding in your hair!" Elizabeta patted the yellow chick carefully to not wake it up. "Well thats the plan, but just in case, I wanted it to wear something close to my hair color just to make sure, do you think you can do it?" Gilbert asked "Sure, I'll try" Elizabeta was now measuring the chick carefully taking down some notes. "I'll try sending it to you tomorrow morning or do you need it sooner?" Elizabeta asked putting her measuring tools back in her bag. " No, no tomorrow morning is perfect! Thank you!" Gilbert said shaking Elizabeta's hand

"GilGil here's your ice cream" Antonio reached Gilbert his maple flavored ice cream. " What were you talking about when we were gone?" Francis asked. "Oh, Elizabeta is getting married with Roderich, a friend of mine" Gilbert replied licking his ice cream. "Oh Roderich _mon ami?,_ congratulations!" Francis shook Elizabeta's hand. "Congratulations! so when is the wedding?" Antonio interjected. "Thank you, we are not yet sure about the exact day but it would be this coming August" Elizabeta giggled. "Oh, soon I see" Antonio commented. Elizabeta's phone suddenly rang. "Oh, Roderich's home! Got to go now! Pleasure meeting you guys! Bye Gilbert, go to our wedding ok?" Elizabeta kissed Gilbert in the cheek, like she was mumbling something in his ear. Elizabeta bid them all good-bye and left. "S-Shut up!" Gilbert suddenly shouted, his cheeks were burning red.

"What did she say?" Francis wondered "I-its nothing!, let's go to some bar!" Gilbert said avoiding to look at them, hoping they'll not notice his blush. "But I thought we were going to an arcade" Antonio whined. "Bah! My awesomeness won't fit there!" Gilbert stomped. "Let's just let Gilbert be, he's not in the mood" Francis comforted Antonio, who just followed Gilbert. 'Tch, this is not my day' Gilbert mumbled in his head while briskly walking with his head down, accidentally bumping into someone...again. 'tch, yep not my day'.

"_Bruder?_" Gilbert turned to the direction where he heard that familiar voice. "West?" Gilbert asked Ludwig who was staring at him intently. " Why are you beat red?" Ludwig wondered. "O-oh i-it's nothing" Gilbert said turning to hide his blush. " Darn it" Gilbert mumbled. " What is it?" Ludwig wondered, not hearing what his brother just mumbled. "Its nothing, are you done with your homeworks? Gilbert changed the subject. "Yeah, they left earlier than me, so where are you guys going?" Ludwig looked at all of them who were wearing almost the similar clothes, a fitted t-shirt, skinny jeans and chucks, Gilbert was also wearing a red bandanna on his neck "Oh we were planning on going to an arcade, but something happened" Antonio answered, pouting at Gilbert. "Hmph" Gilbert shrugged and ignored Antonio's pout. "Let's just go home, I'm tired" Gilbert pulled Ludwig. "Fine" Antonio whimpered. "_Mon cher_ Antonio we can go to the arcade without Gilbert if you want" Francis comforted Antonio. Antonio beamed and pulled Francis to the arcade. It was an unexpected Sunday Afternoon.

Ludwig/ Germany's POV (Yay a pov of one of my favorite characters!)

I reminded my brother to lock the door before he leaves. I was going with Kiku, Feliciano and Lovino to the library to do some research and homeworks. Lovino was acting strong again and was calling me 'potato bastard' I just sighed. As all of us were ready to leave, Antonio, Francis and _bruder_ bid us good-bye. As we walked away I would regularly take a glance and I would see _bruder_ waving at us. As he was no longer within my sight I sighed. "What is it Doitsu?" "Oh, its nothing, I'm just worried, _bruder _might forget to close the door if ever they leave" . "Hmph. What is your brother, some one year old?" Lovino rolled his eyes. "He won't forget to lock the door Ludwig san" Kiku reassured me. I nodded and we continued walking. I suddenly sneezed. Kiku told me that someone probably remembered me. I don't know who would remember me so I thought that probably it was _bruder,_ maybe he wanted some pancakes. I took a mental note to buy some ingredients before going home later.

Later in the library, Kiku was quietly doing his projects, I noticed that he was good at making miniatures. Lovino and Feliciano was regularly reminded by the librarian to keep their voices down. Lovino would regularly complain about his homework and so did Feliciano. However, most of the time Feliciano was not complaining but rather, he was singing some songs about how he wished his homework was about drawing instead. I was doing some research for my paper so I didn't bother reminding Feliciano and Lovino to just do their homeworks since I was busy myself.

After everyone of us finished our homeworks I excused myself to not eat lunch with them because I had to buy ingredients for _bruder's _pancakes. As I was in the grocery I saw_ bruder,_ he was talking to a long curly brown haired girl. I suddenly noticed him licking the girl's ice cream and the girl didn't even seem to bother! They seemed to be chatting happily. I didn't know what has gotten into me but somehow there was this pain in my heart which I decided to ignore. I took a glance at them again and now I saw the girl clinging to_ bruder_ happily, while _bruder_ was patting her head. The pain in my heart came back again, more painful than awhile ago I decided to not bother them anymore but when I took a peak again I saw the girl giggling, they were chatting once again. I thought that I should- "Sir here is your change" I was suddenly back to reality as the cashier gave me my change. I left the grocery and decided to go home as fast as possible. Suddenly, _bruder _accidentally bumped to me. He was beat red. "West?" I heard _bruder_ call me. I looked at him. I can't seem to talk to him about anything so I just decided to ask why he was beat red. He said it was just nothing and turned away. He suddenly mumbled something. I wonder what he mumbled. I asked them where they were going and Antonio complained about how they were planning on going to the arcade and _bruder _suddenly deciding to cancel it. _Bruder_ just shrugged and pulled me. He demanded that we must go back home.

On the way home I tried to ask him who was the girl he was talking with. "Oh that was Elizabeta, remember her? She was a childhood friend. She is getting married with Roderich soon -sigh- Elizabeta was able to get married first before me hmm?" _Bruder _replied casually. When I heard the word 'getting married with Roderich' I suddenly felt relieved. I didn't know what the pain was about awhile ago, I decided that it was just probably envy that I haven't spent a lot of time with my _bruder_ compared to his friends. I mentally slapped myself. How can I be so greedy of my own _bruder. _

When we arrived home I cooked _bruder_ some pancakes and his usual smile was back again. We drank some _beir_ and enjoyed ourselves at home. We played some games and watched the television. Sigh. How I missed this. How long has it been since the last time we actually bonded together alone without any of our friends?

* * *

a/n: woah Germany's feelings are fast ne?... anyway please continue reading meh story... i appreciate your reviews :D...

darn... i hate my typos ;A;... chapter 4 is halfway done... there was no idea coming in my mind so... thinking of a next chapter was hard OTL


	4. Chapter 4

Usual Disclaimer: APH is still not mine... it will be... soon xD

and pancake home (its actually supposed to be pancake house but oh well) is not mine either... but i love buying pancakes and waffles there... .xD

well sorry for the VERY late update... i was finished with this chapter 2 weeks ago but i had exams so i couldnt type it yet... and when i finally got the chance to type it... well... i got lazy kesese OTL

sorry boredom always takes over my motivation to post OTL... well i forced mehself to update this today as a birthday gift for my babe ... happy birthday babe ;3...

well here you are xD oh can you read meh a/n down after reading this? -sorry to trouble you guys xD-

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: MONDAY BLUES**

**June 28,2010**

It was 5:00 in the morning. Ludwig was cooking breakfast. He wakes up at 4 o'clock, walks his dogs for 20 minutes, after that he takes a bath and cleans the house. By about 4:45 Ludwig has finished cleaning the house and is now preparing the dinning table. He finished cooking at 5:25. He went to his brother's room. "_Bruder aufwachen_, breakfast is ready" Ludwig carefully knocked on Gilbert's door. "Oh !west _guten morgen_ Gilbert opened his door, he was half naked. It seems like he just came from his bath. "What's for breakfast?" Gilbert wondered while drying his hair. " Egg and wurst. I also made some mashed potato." Ludwig said handing Gilbert his clothes. "_Danke_" Gilbert reached the clothes. "I'll go down first" Ludwig said, exiting his brother's room. "Ok, I'll follow" Gilbert replied while wearing his 'business attire'.

"You would make a good wife, just like Francis" Gilbert commented. "_W-was_? Isn't it suppose to be husband?" Ludwig tried to correct his brother. "_Nein_. Wife. You two are good at cooking but you're an even better wife than Francis. You can be a housewife kesese" Gilbert laughed and Ludwig glared at him. "Oh by the way _bruder_. This package seems to be for you" Ludwig handed the package to Gilbert. "What is inside it?" Gilbert asked opening the package. "I don't know" Ludwig said looking at the package that Gilbert was opening. "Oh!" Gilbert pulled out a small clothing. "I should thank Elizabeta for this!" "What is that _bruder_?" Ludwig wondered. "Oh this is Fritz costume. So that he can hide in my hair perfectly!" Gilbert exclaimed. "I see" Ludwig replied before drinking some orange juice.

"Do you want me to drive you to school?" Gilbert asked Ludwig before leaving the house. "_Nein_. I can walk there, besides you might be late for work if you did drive me to school" Ludwig replied now closing the gate. "At least let me take you till that street" Gilbert offered, pointing at the street near the point where they go on opposite directions. "I guess that would be fine" Ludwig entered the car.

Gilbert stopped at the intercession "I guess I say good-bye here". "Yes, good luck in work then" Ludwig said fixing his attire. "You too, be good in school west ok?" Gilbert reminded Ludwig before turning left to his office.

-.-

"Good morning everyone! AWESOME me is back!" Gilbert greeted everyone good morning. "Good morning Gilgil" Antonio patted him while smiling. "Antonio don't forget your promise, you're gonna treat me for lunch today right kese?" . "_Si, si_ I haven't forgotten". "-sigh- so noisy in the morning. Could you please tone yourself down? and do not call yourself 'awesome'. Bloody git." A blond haired guy with bright green eyes and an undeniable thick eyebrows commented. "_Mon cher ami_ its not good to be in a bad mood this early in the morning. Calm yourself down" Francis said massaging the said guy's arm. "Oh get your filthy hands of me frog!" The thick eye brow haired guy said throwing Francis' hand away. "Don't be to harsh to Francis, Arthur aru" A long haired Chinese guy said. "The hero is here!" A loud American guy proclaimed, his mouth stuffed with a hamburger and his attire covered by his bombard jacket. "-sigh- Another idiot is here" Arthur sighed. "Ah!morning Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, Yao and Iggy!" the American said drinking some soft drinks making a loud slurp sound. " Bloody Hell Alfred. Can you not give me any nickname! My name is Arthur and I won't accept any other name aside from ' Arthur'" Arthur demanded. "Whatever you say 'Arthur'" Alfred said, copying Arthur's accent. "Don't make fun of my accent you git!"Arthur shouted now pissed off. Two things he doesn't want the most is to be made fun of his accent and his eye brows and to be called by a nickname he doesn't want. "Everyone quiet down! Get back to your cubicles!"the manager demanded. Everyone calmed down and went to their respective cubicle.

"The manager sure is strict, he is even scarier than our boss!" Gilbert quietly exclaimed to Antonio as they walked towards their cubicle. Sneakily, Antonio mumbled "You bet, but I heard the manager has a soft spot"near Gilbert's ear. Gilbert stared at him in disbelief his face had " REALLY?" plastered on his face. Antonio , shocked of the albino's reaction, asked him "Don't tell me you don't know about that rumor? Almost everyone in the company knows!". "I think I know what that means, isn't it about the mysterious sister of his?" Gilbert was trying to remember what his co workers where talking about a few weeks ago "There was something about her having a brother complex too right?" Antonio nodded. "Yep, not only that though I heard Vash cares about his sister to the point that -" "May I join your little talk?" a blond haired and bright green eyes man asked, smiling rather creepily. "M-manager! It's nothing important, no need for you to know what we were just talking about... h-haha" Antonio, despite the fact the place was rather very cold, he was sweating bullets as he tried to answer the guy who joined in in their conversation. "Hm? But I heard my name in that little 'unimportant' conversation of yours. You even looked serious about it hnn?" Vash Zwingli offered. "Kese, yes it is indeed something important manager, we were talking about people who thinks I, the almight powerful and awesome, Gilbert Beilschmidt is very AWESOME!" Gilbert tried to save the stuttering Antonio. "And I'm one of them?" Vash asked with a more or less cynical voice as if Gilbert was being stupid in saying such things. "Of course you do! Everyone does!" Gilbert, completely forgetting about Antonio, was now focused on proving that he was indeed awesome to Vash. "Except Alfred, he claims that he is a hero and that he is awesome himself" Antonio butt in, hoping to get away from the awkward reply he gave the manager. "Psshaw it was me who inspired him in dreaming of becoming awesome. Too bad though, he is not really awesome as he claim himself to be ,because I'm the only AWESOME living creature that exist in this universe!" both Antonio and Vash quietly snorted. "Anyway manager, Antonio and I got to go. We don't want to be late do we?" Gilbert grinned as he pulled Antonio with him.

"Those guys" Vash sighed, scratching the back of his neck, as he turned around towards his office. "Oh!" Vash bowed to a mysterious man , who bowed too, as they bumped to each other. _Time to work now, _Vash though as he carefully pulled out his wallet and smiled. Inside his wallet was a picture of little girl, almost like it was his mirror image. Underneath the picture was a sentence with a neatly written script , '_meine kleine Schwester_ '

-.-

"Gil thanks for the save" Antonio was now a few steps away from his cubicle. "Kese, no problem thats what awesome people are best at, being awesome and all" Antonio then smiled at Gilbert going near him. "See you later at lunch _si_? And morning Gilbird" Antonio gently brushed his thumb in the newly awaken bird covered in a fitting silver- ish white clothing, entering his cubicle as he reminded the albino. "Oh he found you Fritz! Better be careful next time" Gilbert brushed his hair, covering the chick again. Gilbird chirped as he carefully dived in his master's soft silky hair. Lets just hope no one heard that adorable sound.

"So _mon cher, _did anyone caught you read handed?" Francis asked, walking outside the building. "Red handed?" Gilbert, absent mindedly, checked out his hand receiving a cackle from both Francis and Antonio. "Gil, I think Francis meant if anyone found out about Gilbird! Not literally!" Antonio said in between laughs. "I knew that!" Gilbert hid his hands, feeling both humiliated and embarrassed. All of Gilbert's annoyance was swayed away as the waiters greeted them welcome. Pancake home was his paradise after all.

"Only I was the one who caught Gilbird" Antonio informed taking a bite from the cheese waffle he ordered. "Be careful _mon ami_, Gil, you're lucky it was only Antonio who caught you, what if it was Alfred? Or worst what if it was Vash?" "Like you just said, It was only Antonio who saw my awesome Fritz. Besides, Antonio knew that I was bringing Fritz today so he was prone on searching for the yellow chick in my head" Gilbert poured some maple syrup in his 'awesome blueberry pancake'. "Woah Gilbert actually made sense!" Francis commented, his mouth agape from astonishment. Antonio tried to held back a laugh. "Well duh, I'm awesome and all and I just hold back some of my awesomeness because you wouldn't be able to take it. I'm just too smart and awesome" Gilbert shoved a humongous amount of pancake in his petite mouth as he proclaimed about him being smart in reality. Francis shrugged and just watched Gilbert gobble down his food.

-.-

"By the way Gil,are you attending the family gathering tomorrow?" Francis asked as they went back to the office. "Yea, I promised West, good thing there is no office tomorrow. Oh Tonio, are you going tomorrow to see your Romano~" Gilbert teased, hitting Antonio's arm with his elbows. "Of course~" Antonio replied in a sing song manner. "What will you guys be wearing then?" Francis asked, now entering the elevator. "Oh I'll be a turtle" Antonio said with a smile. "Why are you slow or something" Gilbert wondered. "I'll be the most eye capturing, alluring and extravagant animal you'll see there" Francis laughed at Gilbert's question, "What? The usual peacock of yours? Well sad for you Franny because I'll be the most eye catching animal there" Gilbert gave a lofty proclamation. "And what animal would that be then?" Francis questioned and Antonio starred, curiosity in his eyes. "My one and only awesome bunny costume of course!" Gilbert laughed. "The one you used during our high school days?" Antonio wondered, remembering Gilbert's costume. "You used to wear that during our school festival. That was definitely unforgettable. I accept it _mon cher,_ I'll loose again." Francis laughed as he brought his mind to his high school days. "Most traumatizing too if I may add" Gilbert shivered as he remembered what happened. "Dude you were almost stripped down by all the girls and you were also being followed around by cameras everywhere" Antonio reminded Gilbert. "Don't tell anymore! I'm trying to forget that!" Gilbert felt his hair stood out as he remembered everything completely, if it wasn't for Arthur, Antonio and Francis back then he would have never ever talked with girls from then on. "But I don't think they will still tackle me now anyway. After all, the people attending tomorrow are not the same people who pinned me and besides I don't think I would be the center of attention" Gilbert turned his head to Francis "Be careful still, you almost died". "Can't resist my awesomeness much?" The bad touch trio guffawed at Gilbert's remark. "Well _salut mon ami_". "See you guys later then" "_Ja_ kesese"

-.-

"Where are we going now?" Antonio asked as they signed their log out sheet. "Oh! Lets go to the mall, I still have to buy the new game and I'm going to buy something for West" Gilbert replied while chatting with some co workers.

"Bye _mon cher_" Francis waved good bye to Arthur. Arthur, paying no attention to Francis, was made to stop when a loud American called him. "Artie wait up!" Alfred raced to Arthur as he placed he carefully wore his bombard jacket. "Bloody hell!" Arthur exclaimed, a faint blush was noticed by Francis in his face. "Haha, don't leave without the hero beside you!" Alfred gave his signature grin. "Whatever, git" Arthur walked outside the building, his faint blush now much more noticeable, it was bright red like that of a cherry. Francis chuckled as he returned to the group of girls surrounding a distinctive tan kissed skin Spanish and the narcissist albino.

"What were you laughing at?" the albino asked as the girls left them. "Just found something interesting" Francis turned his head somewhere. Gilbert took a peak too. "It's pretty obvious that Arthur likes Alfred" Antonio laughed looking at the nice view. Alfred clinging to Arthur while Arthur tries to push Alfred away, blushing at the process. "Heh. VERY obvious. Kesese... let's go" Gilbert dragged the two guys to the exit. "S-s-see you guys on Wednesday" a shaking Lithuanian said. "Oh boss! See you on Wednesday. Have a good day!" The BTT shouted exiting the building. "Bye! Take care! Kesese" Gilbert stopped at the exit waving at their boss then running back to where his friends were.

"What a loud bunch of boys, aren't they?" a mysterious man said, going near the shaking Lithuanian. "Y-yes, they are f-fun to be with, s-specially G-gilbert" the Lithuanian stuttered. "Gilbert hnn? He enthralls me" Feliks, the boss, gulped really hard.

-.-

"Kesese this will definitely fit West!" Gilbert swayed a spiked collar with his right hand laughing. "And this will be perfect for the Italian twin, Antonio" Gilbert placed the two collars in his left hand in front of Antonio's face. One collar was auburn brown with a silver bell while the other was an amber collar with a gold bell in the middle. "Gil that looks perfect!" Antonio exclaimed grabbing the two collars and putting it in his cart. "What would fit _mon cheri _Michelle?" Francis asked,having trouble deciding between the two ribbons he was holding. Blue or red. "I think she will look better with red, buy the little feather ornament too" Gilbert suggested as they went to the cashier.

-.-

"WEST! AWESOME ME IS HOME!" Gilbert shouted, loudly opening the door, actually he kicked it causing the poor door to fall on the floor with a loud BAM. "_Bruder_ do you really have to be that loud?" A stressed German asked. "_Ja._ It's so boring here West, a little noise will help" Gilbert grinned looking at his stressed little brother. He looked at Ludwig from head to toe. He was wearing a black shirt and his military shorts, he was clenching something. It did somewhat look like a piece of paper with writings all over it. _OH. Shit_. "West?" Gilbert choked. Ludwig massaged his temples. Well isn't Ludwig very lucky. He was just about to finish his hand written report when his brother suddenly barged in causing him to slip his pen. Wonderful, now he had to rewrite everything again. Gilbert gave a shaky chuckle. "Hey do you want me to rewrite that for you? It will be awesome an all" Gilbert tried to offer, worried and scared at the same time. He waited for Ludwig' reply but there was no response, not even a word. Gilbert panic. Was West mad at him? He didn't know. Well it looks like it, but Ludwig wasn't shouting at him not at all. He then gulped. Was west planning to give him an eternal suffering and guilt with this silence? He started sweating by this thought. When suddenly Ludwig spoke. "_Bruder,_ just go upstairs and leave me and my papers alone." Gilbert just nodded and went to his room.

* * *

a/n: right , just as requested by me... first of all thank you for the reviews and for reading meh fanfic ;3 even though i know it has wrong grammar, punctuation and craps but still you managed to read it xD... -claps- well i have some questions... and im also testing if people actually reads a/n xD

meh questions are

1. what are hits and visit? (im really quite new and i feel soo dumb asking this but... i went to the story alert and there were some words that said visits and hits, i dont get it OTL and whats the difference?

2. should i put translations? i dont know... but i think the translator i use sucks ... so probably i have to put some translations here?

3. what is seychelles fan made name? i know she doesnt have a canon name yet so im asking what fans usually use as her human name... im using michelle here since the chelles in seychelles is familiar with michelle... sorry i suck at giving names DX

please r&r... and oh hopefully ill update next chapter by this sem break ja?... reviews motivate me xD

this is the longest chapter ive done so far xD


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I lied in my other fanfic that I don't have an update xD... here's my Christmas Present for you all... and thanks RawrziesDeLoli for beta' ing this ;D...

Sorry for the VERY late update... I don't have any excuse because I really WAS lazy /shot/ well do forgive me for that... anyway here ya go! hope you enjoy this

Sean= Ireland

Michelle= Seychelles

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: ANIMAL PARADE**

**June 29, 2010  
**

"West, I bet Francis and Antonio are worried about me now" a white fluffy albino complained, his arms crossed as an adorable pout formed in his pink lips.

"_Bruder,_ I'm more worried than them you know. Why did you have to wear that anyway" Ludwig pressed his temples, sighing.

Another chaotic day for Ludwig it seems.

"But this is my favourite." Gilbert mumbled. Ludwig took a peek at the window; many were either a dog or a cat. The most noticeable fact about the people downstairs is that all of them were searching for something. A camera in hand, boy or girl, all were searching. Ludwig's eyebrow twitched.

Well how lucky of him to be stuck in an old room with a white bunny wearing a dress shirt, white shorts, long tight white socks, white laced boots and a bright yellow chick on top. The bunny all the animals downstairs want to ravage.

"Looks like we will be stuck here for a while" a stressed blond hair informed. The bunny whined and curled up into a ball.

An awkward silence...

This will be a long day.

"Ve~ Ludwig can you tie my shoe lace?" Feliciano asked with teary eyes. Ludwig sighed and kneels down to tie Feliciano's laces.

"Oi jackass, little brother, don't ask help from that potato loving fr- gah!" Lovino was cut off his lecture when a sudden happy Spaniard tackled him.

"Lovino~ _te ves muy lindo! mi gatito lindo_" Antonio tackled the said cat to the ground nudging his cheeks to Lovino's.

"Get away from me!" The now tomato red amber coloured cat pushed the loving Spaniard violently.

"Hey Tonio I don't think he is a _'mi gatito lindo'_ anymore... more like an _'un tomate muy rojo' kesese_" Gilbert laughed as he went near them leaning his arm on Ludwig's shoulder.

"Yo west!" He raised his other hand as he greeted the group. Francis was right next to him with a very beautiful girl behind him

"_Bonjour _Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino" the beautiful girl greeted, who was wearing a very extravagant peacock costume. She offered her hand to them, well most likely to the hyper Italian.

"_Ciao Michelle, il mio amico bello_" Feliciano kissed Michelle's hand and cheeks. Michelle giggled.

"_Bonjour _everyone, we would have to change in a moment. Could you wait for us here, _si'l vous plait_?" Francis dragged Antonio and Gilbert with him in the dressing room.

"I can't wait for what would await us today! I bet this is the best school fair ever ve~" Feliciano clinged to Ludwig.

"Let's just hope so, Feliciano" Ludwig stared at the BTT leaving. He smiled, ignorant of the irony in Feliciano's words and what chaos is to come to them today.

"WESTTTTT! HELP ME!" Ludwig's eyebrows twitched. Did he just hear his _bruder_ shout? Maybe it was just his imagination. He continued on fixing his hair because the fake dog ears keep messing his well gelled hair.

"WEST!" He heard the desperate cry once again.

"ve, Ludiwg isn't that voice Gilgil's?" Feliciano wondered, leaving the cute girls to go and ask Ludwig for confirmation.

"Gil wait!" a faint voice of both Francis and Antonio was heard in the background.

"Oi potato jerk! I think your brother is in trouble. Actually all of them sound to be in trouble." Lovino said staring at the corridor with his arms crossed impatiently. He suddenly flinched when he felt cold air pass swiftly before him. Both Feliciano and Ludwig went to Lovino to see what just passed by them. Few seconds after, they saw dozen of frantic girls running shouting 'cute' and 'kyaa' all at the same time.

"_Mon cher_!"

"Gil!" Francis and Antonio shouted running just behind the girls.

"Ve Francis and Antonio, Nii Chan? What happened?" Feliciano tilted his head.  
"You look good in your costume!" Feliciano added as he observed Francis' peacock clothes similar to Michelle's but much more extravagant and Antonio's big turtle shell and very covered body.

"Thanks Feli, anyway we got to go. Looks like it happened again. Gilbert is being chased by rabid bunny fan girls." Francis informed, Antonio was talking with Ludwig about something.

"Let me and Nii Chan help ve!" Feliciano turned to Lovino. Lovino glared back, he did NOT want to help the potato bastards' brother. Antonio was now beside Feliciano also giving those puppy dog eyes; he turned red for a moment then sighed.

"Can't help it, I guess I'll help that potato jerk's brother" a sound of 'thank you Nii Chan.' and 'ah! _Muchos gracias_ Lovino.' was received as a reply of a very embarrassed tomato.

"Uwah stop it!" All flinched and went to follow the sound. Not noticing Ludwig was nowhere to be found.

"God damn it" Gilbert ran faster. Never in his life has he ever ran this fast. Oh wait, this was his second time, last time was almost exactly the same. He was wearing this costume and he was running, clinging to his dear life. 'I'm gonna die this time!' Gilbert mentally shouted. Panic rushed all over him. He has not been exercising regularly anymore, his stamina has decreased severely. He took a very deep breath and gave his very last energy to increase the distance between him and the hungry animals, if he might say.

"Shit!" someone dragged him.

"Please! I'd do anything just don't strip me down and force me to do embarrassing pictures! Just don't eat me!" Gilbert literally begged, now on his knees. If the bunny ear could move, I'm pretty sure it would have dropped down and twitched.  
Ludwig blinked at his brothers' stupidity.

"_Bruder, was machst du_?"Ludwig brought Gilbert to face him eye to eye. It was now Gilbert's turn to blink. When he realized who it was a relived smile broke out his face.

"WEST!" Gilbert hugged Ludwig tightly."West! You have no idea how scared I was! I thought they would eat me!" Ludwig rolled his eyes, patted Gilbert's back and then pulled away.

"Brude-" they heard the girls' shouts going near them. Before even one girl discovered them, Ludwig quickly dragged Gilbert inside an empty classroom.

"West what are you –" Ludwig covered Gilbert's mouth and signalled him not to speak. He nodded, and held his breath. Damn women are scary.

"Where is he? Let's go that way!" they heard the loud footstep passed by the door

"West where is Franny and Tonio?" Gilbert pulled his _bruder'_s hand away from his mouth. Ludwig paused for a while. Oh he forgot about them.

"Um, I lost tract of them when I tried to save you." Ludwig searched through his pockets. He then face palmed, he left his phone at home. Gilbert tilted his head as he watched his frustrated brother. Ludwig turned to him and asked him if he had his phone with him.

Gilbert stood up and searched his pockets, none. Ludwig sighed. "Oh wait!" Ludwig took a glance at his brother. Gilbert rummaged his white fur bag that looks similar to that of a rabbit's tail.

"Here it is!" Gilbert gave Ludwig his phone, grinning. Ludwig gladly took the phone and typed in a number. The phone rang. Ring. Ring. Beep.

"_Ciao_?" Oh thank god.

"Ah Feliciano, are you with the rest of the BTT?"

"Ve~ yes, we are looking for Gilgil. Wai-" Feliciano was cut off.

"_Bonjour mon ami_ Ludwig. You're with Gilbert right? Where are you?" Francis asked, almost sounding very calm in this situation. Ludwig could faintly hear the question of Antonio. 'Gil's with Luddy?'

"umm…" Ludwig took a quick scan of the surrounding. "I think we are in the old music room, Feliciano knows where that is."

"Ok we will be there in a moment." Francis then hanged up.  
Gilbert slumped on a corner, hearing their conversation.

End of flash back.

"West are you sure they know where this is?" Gilbert stood up.

"Ja, but I guess they got lost. We have five music rooms here." Ludwig sat down on the chair beside the piano. He has forgotten one vital thing; Feliciano doesn't really know the school since when he needs to go somewhere he drags Ludwig with him.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Gilbert went towards the door to open it. Ludwig immediately stood up and stopped Gilbert.  
Gilbert was just about to speak again when Ludwig covered his mouth. Gilbert shrugged. There was a moment of silence.

"_Mon cher_ are you sure this is it?"

"Ve~I think so."

"Gil are you there?" Francis leaned towards the door.

"Francis!" Gilbert opened the door as Ludwig let him go.  
Everyone entered the old music room sneakily. Gilbert took his bag from Francis and rummaged through the inner pocket. He pulled out his normal clothes.

"Hey mind if you guys turn around?" Everyone obliged. Well, obviously not Francis. Gilbert was now about to change his shorts when he saw the smirk plastered on Francis' face.

"What?" Gilbert stopped pulling his clothes out.

"Nothing _mon cher,_ let me help you. You seem troubled." Francis' smirk grew bigger; he knew Gilbert would say yes. As gullible as Gilbert was, he has just proven Francis right.

"Oh thanks, can you open my buttons as I change my shorts?" Ludwig twitched. Just how stupid was his brother! Sorry our dear Ludwig, but no one knows either.  
Ludwig was about to stop Francis from coming near Gilbert when he suddenly paused,

"Oi don't touch there!" A loud thud was heard. Everyone turned around, seeing an unconscious French man just above a very agitated Prussian.

Lovino mumbled a soft 'serves that rapist right.' and Antonio giggling at his dear Romano's comment.

"Oh Romano you are such a joker." Gilbert stared at them and shouted them to turn around.  
Shuffling and falling of clothes were heard as Gilbert changed. After zipping his shorts, he was now done.

"You can turn around now" Gilbert informed, folding his clothes and putting it back to his bag.

"Do I look decent enough?" Gilbert asked circling around to show how he looks like. He was still in white but now less attractable.  
He was wearing his white polo shirt with a grey knitted vest. A cream tight jeans and his favourite Prussian flag shoes. His bunny ears still intact in his head. He would NEVER remove it. He loves those ears no matter how troublesome they may be. Gilbert patted his fake ears.

"Decent but still glompable~" Antonio giggled straightening Gilbert's sleeves.  
Ludwig twitched. 'still glompable'? Doesn't that mean he is still prone to those scary girls?

Ludwig sighed.

Let's hope not my dear Luddy.

"Let's go meet Kiku now ve~" Feliciano reminded them as they walked, clinging to Ludwig.

"Oh _oui_ I almost forgot!" Francis suddenly flinched and carefully caressed his aching head.

"That was mean of you mon cher, it hurts." Francis whined and received a loud snort from Gilbert.

"Lay your perverted hand near me and I'll make sure you never wake up." Gilbert warned.  
Lovino laughed as Francis whimpered. He suddenly bumped into something or someone. He looked back and said sorry. "?" that was weird. There was nothing that he could have possibly bumped and yet he bumped something.

"Oh hi frog." Alfred greeted, wearing his bombard jacket over his costume. Francis couldn't tell the costume with the jacket covering it. Francis ignored Alfred's comment and smiled instead. He saw Matthew beside him, almost becoming invisible again.

"Oh _mon cher Matthieu."_ Francis pecked Matthew's cheeks.

"Ah Francis, _bonjour_." Matthew greeted. He was a very adorable polar bear, carrying a stuff toy that looks similar to what he was wearing.

"Who?" All of them asked except for Francis and Gilbert. Matthew sighed, people forgetting him has been a common scenario since he was a child. What's the difference?

"Man, guys! How can you forget Matthew! He makes the best maple syrup pancakes and chicken!" Gilbert tugged Matthew near him through his waist.

"Y-you remember me?" Matthew was shocked. The only people who actually know him is his brother -who at times forget him too-, Arthur -a very close companion of his and he also cooks for Arthur when he visits- and Francis -he learned French from Francis so who would forget him? He was his most excellent student-

"How could I forget you! You were the one who sent me those awesome pancakes on my last birthday." Gilbert grinned. Matthew blinked a few times.  
He looked at Alfred with his eyes sparkling. Alfred smiled. He knew what those eyes were saying. 'Someone actually remembers me!' Well no matter how he hated Gilbert he can't do anything, with his brother being that happy.

"U-um, W-would you want me to cook you those maple chicken with waffles again?" Matthew offered. Gilbert's eye sparkled.

"I would love to!" Gilbert shook Matthew's hand plenty of times almost hurting Matthew through the process. Matthew blushed. He never saw anyone appreciate his cooking that much, excluding Arthur, his taste was just bad that sometimes you'll even wonder if he tasted the food right.

"Oh look it's the bunny!" their conversation was cut short when a girl suddenly shouted.

"Oh shit! I have to go. See you again Matthew! I'll wait for those waffles and chicken." Gilbert ran. The rest followed just right behind.

"Wai-" before Matthew could even finish his statement. Dozen girls ran passed him going to Gilbert's direction.

"What's with that?" Alfred asked, his mouth shoved with burger. Matthew raised his shoulder then shrugged.

"Ah Matthew!" Matthew turned around to see flesh coloured floppy bunny ears, clothes familiar to the colour of the ears, and a remarkably big eyebrows.

"Arthur, how are you?" Matthew hugged Arthur. Arthur smiled at him softly. He had a soft spot for the said Canadian.

"Iggy? What are you doing here?" Alfred asked, somehow sounding ruder than expected.  
Arthur flinched at the question. He then realized what Alfred meant. "Sean is a teacher here, she told me to attend. I wouldn't have but she just won't shut up." Arthur's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Iggy your eyebrow really look like caterpillars when you twitch! It looks funny"  
Matthew sweat, Arthur twitched, Alfred was ignorant of what he just did.  
Oh that's it; Alfred just had to add fuel to the fire. Arthur's delinquent days resurfacing as his hand twitched violently. Matthew backed away.

BAM

Arthur has punched Alfred unconscious. Arthur patted his hand together then later straightening his tie and attire. He left, content, his smirk never leaving his face.

"Ah! Artie!" Arthur jerked, spilling some tea. He turned around to be tackled by a Prussian.

"Gilbert, let go of me you git!" Arthur pushed Gilbert away. Gilbert grinned.

"The awesome me was never contemptible, I'm too awesome to be a git ya know" Gilbert laughed. Actually, only Gilbert and Francis know the slang Arthur uses so it's fun to use it against him.

"What are you doing here?" Gilbert's grin turned into a normal smile.

"Actually shouldn't I be asking you that? I'm Ludwig's guardian so obviously I'm welcomed here. Peter is still in grade school. I don't think they have any event though." Gilbert stared at Arthur for a moment. He observed him from head to toe.

"Sean" Arthur furrowed his eyebrows again. Gilbert made a small 'ah I see'. Gilbert has met Sean before, and they are not really that close or friendly at the matter.

"Why do you look all tired?" Arthur glanced around Gilbert and his friends.  
Ludwig, Francis and Antonio were sitting on a chair panting. Feliciano and Lovino looked fine, both of them were in the track and field team so they have a high stamina. Kiku was offering all of them some drinks.

"Nothing much, Kiku probably told you about it already anyway." Gilbert brushed the hair falling right in front of his crimson eyes.

"Bunny problem. Nice name for that." Arthur chuckled.

"Heh, but it's unfair Artie. How come we wear these bunny ears but you never get attacked like me!" Gilbert tugged the ears of Arthur.

"Probably because I don't look as awesome as you, they probably won't even bother going near this 'old man' I'm just too plain and simple." Arthur laughed. No matter how hard he tried, Gilbert could notice the pain in his tone.

"Awww Artie you're not an old man! You're only 24! Gott you're just a year older than me." Gilbert exclaimed flailing his arms in exaggeration.

"And two years younger from Francis." Gilbert whispered to Arthur. Arthur turned to Francis then laughed.

"Thanks Gil, So how have you escaped those girls? Last time we did it I just had to curse on them and all flew away like scared birds. Heh." Arthur snickered as he reminisce the memory. Gilbert sighed and scratched his neck.

"I don't think they will ever come and run after me again. Heh, Luddy snapped and tear the bunny ears right in front of them. Remember their looks when you cursed at them?" Arthur nodded

"It was somehow like that."

"But darn. I loved those ears. Got it on my 16th birthday, I used to be addicted to bunnies before." Gilbert smiled.

"Aren't they adorable creatures!" Arthur exclaimed, blushing as he imagined those fluffy ears and tail. He was about to speak again when a Sex Pistol song played.  
Arthur pulled out his phone.

"Hello? Yes yes, I'll be there in a minute. Shut up ok! Yea bye." Arthur flipped his phone close.

"Gil, as much as I'd love to continue this conversation. I have to go visit Sean, maybe next time?" Arthur offered, patting Gilbert's shoulder.

"No problem Artie. Go now; don't wanna make Sean angry now." Arthur left and Gilbert went back to his _bruder'_s side.

"Bruder, you owe me some bunny ears" Gilbert slumped to the chair. Ludwig sighed.  
After that event all went in separate groups. Lovino with Antonio, Feliciano with Ludwig, Kiku went with his brother Yao, and Gilbert was stuck with Francis. All had fun especially Antonio and Feliciano. Lovino was beet red the entire day and Ludwig was very stressed, looking after Feliciano was like taking care of a three year old kid who whines when he or she doesn't get what they want.

After leaving school, Ludwig and Gilbert went and bought some groceries. Gilbert reminded Ludwig that he still owns him bunny ears. Ludwig secretly bought a bunny ear and a striped jacket. Gilbert was out in the game section looking for some awesome video games.

"_Bruder_, let's go." Gilbert placed the games back to the shelf and grabbed some grocery bags. He took the bag that contained the ingredients in making pancakes.

"Hey West." Ludwig turned to his brother, signalling him to continue.

"Want me to make you some wurst? I feel like cooking suddenly." Gilbert starred at the stars.

"Do whatever pleases you _bruder_." Ludwig smiled. But deep inside, Ludwig was beaming. He missed the wurst his brother makes him. He would be lying if he denied the awesome taste of his brother's wurst. They were the best he has ever tasted.  
Gilbert stopped cooking for them when he started to work, that was two years ago. Not that long if a normal person would say, but it was too long for Ludwig and he missed it already.

* * *

oh did you know the new design of vans is the album "God save the Queen" of Sex Pistols... wanted to buy it but meh... I don't have sufficient money /shot/

please R&R! kesese... MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR YA ALL!


	6. It's the Awesome's Birthday

HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRUSSIA!

yush sorry if this isn't what you expected as a regular update... forgive me for this was VERY rushed... just a few minutes before the end of Jan 18 here :D...

this is a birthday special showing what really happened on his 16th birthday... please forgive me for the crappy story...like i said... it was too rushed...

german words might not be accurate: some are from stock knowledge and google translate :D so I really doubt it's correct...

Disclaimer: Prussia is mine :D... /shot/ fine... Prussia is not mine... but soon will be -cough-

ENJOY? :D

* * *

Groggily, Gilbert stretched his arms and went out of his bed. He opened his closet and stared at it for a moment before pulling out a Prussian blue v-neck shirt and his favorite khaki shorts. Gilbert whistled the Preussenlied as he went and fixed his messy silver hair in front of the mirror. He brushed his teeth diligently and went downstairs skipping and hopping.

Gilbert was in a very good mood today.

It was his birthday after all.

He hopped into his dear brother's room and decided to wake his adorable little brother so that his brother will be given the opportunity to be the first person to great the awesome him a 'happy birthday'. As he opened the room he noticed that Ludwig was not there.

He pondered for a moment on where Ludwig might be until he heard the sound of a knife hitting the chopping board as it swiftly cut (whatever it was cutting) in the kitchen. He went to the kitchen and saw his brother preparing breakfast. Ludwig didn't notice him so he decided to give him a surprise good morning.

"_Guten Morgen West!_" Gilbert chirped as he hugged his brother at the back. The said brother jerked ever so lightly at the sudden greeting, almost throwing the knife.

"_Ja. Guten Morgen Ost_" Ludwig went back to chopping the vegetable, more specifically a carrot. Gilbert stared at his brother, waiting for him to speak at least a word of greeting. He received none.

"Here" the blonde haired teenager handed the sliced carrot to Gilbert. Gilbert tilted his head.

"Aren't you going to feed your rabbit?" Gilbert blinked again before he took the offered carrots.

"Ah _Ja, danke schön mein Brüderlein_" Gilbert went to the living room and brought the carrots (now inside a metal bowl) to where he placed his beloved rabbit.

Ludwig heard the sound of the metal hitting the tile violently. He turned the stove off and left the food he was preparing as he checked on his brother.

_"Bruder, was ist passiert?_" He looked at his brother, who happened to be staring blankly at the cage, Ludwig shifted his gaze from his brother to the cage. There in the cage, lay a stone cold furry white rabbit. The rabbit was dead.

Knowing very well that Gilbert was very fond of the cuddly little creature, Ludwig thought of a way to cheer his brother. He opted in cooking his brother's favorite food and buying him his favorite game.

"_Bruder._.. it was meant to happen anyway" He only received silence as a response, do count on Ludwig for sucking at giving sympathy.

Ludwig shifted uncomfortably and decided to break the silence once more.

"Hey look, it's your birthday today. It's not the time to grovel about _ja_?" Ludwig finally sighed when he received a reply from Gilbert.

"I guess so. Hey West, can we bury Gloria first before you serve us my birthday breakfast?" Ludwig nodded and left to the small garden they had at the back of the house.

A few minutes later after burying the rabbit, Gilbert was sitting at the dining table as he watched his little brother cook. He flipped his cellphone many a times as he waited for any greeting from his friends, or the pansy.

After breakfast, both Gilbert and Ludwig went to school.

School was the same as usual even on the most awesome day of the year. It was still boring.

In school, Gilbert received greetings from his friends first then later his classmates. He played around with Roderich for a little while who, in a very rare occasion, just let Gilbert teased him all he wanted. Birthdays were definitely awesome!

Elizabeta passed by and saw both Gilbert and Roderich together, doubting anything good would happen when they were together, Eliza took out her frying pan as she headed towards Gilbert. Roderich stopped Elizabeta and told her everything was fine. Elizabeta starred ,disbelief evident in her eyes, at Gilbert who just grinned and asked her if she had anything important to say to the awesome him.

Elizabeta shrugged and shook her head into a "no'. Gilbert slumped and left the two.

"what's wrong with him?" Elizabeta asked towards Roderich. Roderich simply sighed and answered in a bored tone.

"It's his birthday and you didn't even greet him, maybe that's what's wrong" Elizabeta blinked and stared at the slowly vanishing view of the albino.

After school, Gilbert went home alone. For some reason Francis and Antonio was in such a hurry and Elizabeta was following Roderich. He never expected that his friends and his brother planned a birthday party later that night.

Gilbert opened the door and slumped into the sofa.

"SURPRISE!" Gilbert jumped at the sudden exclamation of his friends.

Elizabeta and Ludwig was chanting the "Happy Birthday" song as they brought the cake in front of Gilbert to blow.

_"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Bruder_, make a wish" Ludwig gave him a warm smile. Gilbert then grinned and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply in order for him to put off all the 16 candles in one blow.

The party was a blast, though simple, it was very fun. Gilbert already forgot that just few hours ago he was sulking at the death of his beloved Gloria.

As the time continued to pass, soon Gilbert's friends bid good bye and went back to their house. The only people left in the living room was Gilbert and Elizabeta, because Ludwig was in the kitchen cleaning.

Elizabeta handed Gilbert a box wrapped in color blue chick printed paper and silver ribbon. Gilbert took it and carefully opened the box. He stared at the gift, almost making the gift explode, before he smiled a sweet smile and hugged Elizabeta.

Elizabeta, at first, struggled as Gilbert hugged him but then just leaned on his chest.

_"Boldog születésnapot _Gilbert, of course I didn't forget what day it was today" Gilbert laughed, Elizabeta joining shortly.

Today, at January 18, 2003, a certain silver haired sixteen year old man with the brightest crimson eyes laughed merrily with a tomboy ish long curly brown haired and green eyed friend, a sky blue eyed and blond hair brother smiling at the kitchen as he watched them.

A bunny ear lying softly in the blue box.

His 16th birthday was indeed memorable. His beloved Gloria was smiling as he watched Gilbert enjoy his once in every year important event. Gilbert stared at the bunny ears and back at the sky, a smile slowly forming itself in his face.

* * *

ONCE AGAIN...

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRUSSIA~ _**


End file.
